


push and shove

by Yahong



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Smut, Masturbation, no real resolution idk i just wanted to write Leo being dumbly jealous of his cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: It’s already shocking enough for Leo to hear you pleasuring yourself in his guest room. But hearing you welcome his cat into bed afterward? No, that won’t do. At all.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	push and shove

The first clue is Nabi. Taekwoon’s cat never goes into the guest room when there are guests in there, and you haven’t come out of the room yet this morning. But when Taekwoon looks up from his video call with his manager, there goes Nabi, slipping through the crack in the guest room door.

Taekwoon doesn’t think much of it until he wraps up the call and notices that Nabi’s food bowl is still half-full. Unusual — Nabi likes eating just as much as his owner does.

As Taekwoon considers this, he hears something. It sounds like heavy breathing, maybe.

He stands and heads toward the guest room door to check on you. Maybe Nabi sensed you were having a medical emergency of some kind in your sleep. (Though Taekwoon seriously doubts it.)

Five paces away from the door, he hears what is unmistakeably a moan.

It’s light, it’s high-pitched and it’s mostly air, but it’s definitely a moan.

His brain short-circuits for a moment. He feels his legs waver under him. But he catches himself in time and then holds his breath, to listen better, to make sure…

Another sound, short and cut-off this time. And then an exhaled breath that ends in a tiny, tiny whimper.

Shock washes through him, leaving him frozen where he stands. Why are you — ? In his — ? What — ?

The two of you are friends. Just friends. Surely friends don’t… don’t… _masturbate_ in each other’s apartments?

Once the word crosses his mind, he feels abruptly dizzy.

Or maybe that’s just all the blood leaving his brain and heading south.

Taekwoon looks down and realizes he’s already half-erect. Jesus Christ. He did not get up at seven am on a Sunday to become horny like a teenager with morning wood.

“Ahh…”

The next breath you let out arrows down his spine like a shiver. This is too dangerous. Better off if he just goes back to the living room and waits it out. There, no one can say he’s actively listening.

On shaky legs, Taekwoon pivots and carefully treads back to the living room. He sits down on the couch and places his sweaty hands palm-down on the cushions beside him. He is not going to touch his hard-on. Nope. Not jerking off to the thought of you, his friend.

Faintly, ever so faintly, he hears: “Ah — ”

Taekwoon curls his fingers hard into the fabric. He sinks deeper into the couch and squeezes his eyes shut.

Oh, bad idea. Now his mind is drawing out the scene, you on the white striped sheets of his guest room bed, shifting against your own hand.

Another barely-there sound reaches his ears, and Taekwoon nearly lets out a pant. He snaps his eyes open and wonders:

Why do you sound so damn good?

Sure, he’ll admit that he is, non-platonically, attracted to you. But he’s also very aware of the fact that the two of you haven’t crossed that line. He should be able to control himself like a proper adult. The sound of you getting off shouldn’t be so inflaming.

As he’s swirling around in his confused thoughts, there’s a gasp.

Then you’re breathing your orgasm out loud, and all of his thoughts have been wiped completely blank.

Taekwoon only realizes he’s holding his breath again when his lungs force him to wheeze in air.

Before he can gather himself, there’s a meow.

A meow? Right, Nabi went into the guest room —

“Hi, handsome.”

The husky tone of your post-orgasm voice shoots straight through Taekwoon’s heart. He’s on his feet without even remembering standing, staring toward the guest bedroom.

There’s another meow, and a quiet chuckle from you. “Come here, Nabi-yah.”

And Taekwoon can see it: you, flushed and self-pleasured, your hot, welcoming embrace, and his damn cat snuggling right up to you and your bare skin.

His mind explodes with indignance. It’s decided, he’s banning Nabi from the guest room until further notice. He has to protect any guests that stay at his house from having their privacy invaded by his perverted cat, after all.

Taekwoon doesn’t know how long he stands there letting his thoughts spin in circles, but he finally registers that the place has been quiet for a while. You’ve probably fallen back to sleep.

 _With Nabi tucked to your breast_ , his brain adds, and he flops back down with a silent groan and puts his head in his hands.

*

You wake up for the second time around ten in the morning. After checking the time, you congratulate yourself on successfully, ahem, _relaxing_ enough to fall back asleep after Leo woke you up at seven. It’s not his fault that he’s a busy idol, of course, but you’d really needed to catch up on sleep.

You roll over and feel fur brush against your arm. Looking down, you’re pleasantly surprised to see Nabi still curled up beside you, eyes narrowed to sleepy slits. As a picky cat, he’s never deigned to stay in your presence for too long.

“Morning, Nabi-yah,” you say around a yawn.

“ _Mrow_.” He slowly stretches, then sits up and starts kneading the pillowcase.

You’re not sure if you should be stopping him from shredding Leo’s guest linens, so you leave him to it and head for the bathroom.

By the time you’re out, it’s ten-thirty and you’re not surprised to see Leo in the kitchen when you walk outside. “Hey, you’re back?”

He looks up from the eggs he’s currently beating. “Back?”

“Yeah.” You wander over and put the egg carton back into the fridge for him. “Your manager called this morning, right?”

“Yes,” he says, a little slowly, and you turn to find him staring at you, brow creased. “Did I… wake you?”

“Oh, well, I went back to sleep afterward, so it’s fine,” you assure him.

“Ah.” Leo lets his gaze drift back down to the bowl in his hands. “…I didn’t go out, though.”

“What?” You turn back to the fridge and search for the orange juice.

“It was just a call.” There’s a light clink as he puts his whisk down on the counter. “I was here. I’ve been here. The whole morning.”

You close the fridge abruptly as his words sink in.

Hadn’t you heard him pick up the call from his manager? Were you mistaken when you thought you heard the front door opening and closing?

But — _wait_. Why is he telling you that he was here the whole time?

 _…Jesus Christ, please, no_.

Before you can even start to wrap your head around the horrifying thought that he might have heard you masturbating, Nabi announces his presence in the kitchen with a loud meow.

Both of you look round. He’s sitting in front of his empty food bowl, staring at Leo. “ _Mrow_.”

“I guess he’s waiting for breakfast,” you say with a forced chuckle.

But Leo’s staring right back at Nabi with narrowed eyes. “You already ate,” he says directly to the cat.

“ _Mrow_.”

“You already ate,” Leo repeats.

“ _Mrow_!”

“If you don’t want your wet food thrown out, don’t leave halfway to go cuddle with Y/N,” Leo shoots back.

“Heh?” You’re surprised to be drawn into this stand-off between cat and owner.

Leo darts a glance at you before quickly looking away. “No more food for you,” he informs Nabi, and picks up his whisk again.

You bite your lip as you look at Nabi sitting by his food bowl, eyes upturned pitifully. “Taekwoon-ah, if he didn’t finish his breakfast, maybe you should give him some food now.”

The whisk clatters more loudly against the bowl. “He shouldn’t have left to go to you.”

“Why not?” You put your hands on your hips and stare at his back. “Nabi’s not allowed to snuggle with me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Leo’s beating the eggs so fiercely that his arm is nearly a blur.

“Is there some rule that guests can’t cuddle him?”

“No.”

“Then why can’t you give him — ”

With a sharp exhale, Leo stops whisking and whirls to face you. “He left the food because he heard you masturbating!”

You gape at him in complete disbelief.

 _Um_.

“…You heard?” you ask meekly. “You heard me?”

Leo jerks out a single nod.

 _Oh my God_. This is it, the most mortifying moment of your life. You back up to the fridge, sink down to the floor and put your face in your hands.

“Sorry,” you say, muffled. “I… sorry. Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.”

Leo clears his throat. “It’s…” He trails off. Clearly he can’t quite bring himself to say _it’s okay_.

Instead he coughs weakly and mutters, “Just don’t let him into your bed anymore.”

You peek out from behind your fingers. “Uh, what? Let who?”

Leo’s looking toward his cat again. “Nabi.”

“Nabi?”

“Yeah.”

You stand, baffled and a tiny bit indignant. “Wait… so I’m actually not allowed to cuddle him now?”

“It’s not you, it’s him.” Leo keeps glaring at Nabi. “You don’t _want_ him watching you, do you?”

“Uh, no, but he wasn’t watching anything, we were just snuggling — ”

“He’s a male cat, Y/N-ah.”

Your indignation is morphing into disbelief. “Taekwoon, I don’t think you need to protect me from Nabi.”

Leo looks back to you so fast you nearly stumble backward from the impact. “Why let him watch you? Why does he get to cuddle up to you after you’re — after you — ”

As you watch him splutter for words, a possibility occurs to you, one so absurd that you have to voice it.

“Are you _jealous_?”

“No, I’m not!”

…Oookay. That was a slightly overly-vehement response. You press your lips together and just nod, hoping acquiescence will calm his strange mood.

He rips his eyes away and stares at nothing, his breath coming shallowly. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

Just as you decide you should exit this conversation before things get any stranger, he speaks.

“…Maybe I am.”

“… Huh?”

Leo looks up. “Maybe I am.” There’s a little more strength in his voice, his gaze. “Maybe I am jealous. So what? So what? Why can’t I be jealous hearing you invite my _cat_ into your arms right after your orgasm? Who wouldn’t be jealous?”

It feels like all of your brain cells have flown away. You gape at him, mouth part-open, trying to reconcile all his words so you can form a sensible reply.

But what comes out is: “You can.”

“…What?”

“You can watch.”

Now both of you are gaping: you in panic over what just came out of your mouth, and him probably in shock at your proposition. You can feel your flush spreading up your neck and into your face.

But he’s blushing too, going redder by the second, and the two of you just stare at each other, red-faced and breathless.

Before you can recoup and take it back, he says, “Can I?”

 _Gulp_.

“Yes,” you say quietly, nervously, truthfully. “If you want.” 

His breath leaves him in a _whoosh_ and he steps forward. “I do. I want to. I… I want you.” The words trip out of his mouth as his eyes search yours, hands hovering nervously between you. “I do.”

You swallow hard. “Are you sure? Taekwoon-ah… are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Another step, and now he’s in your space, a few inches away, still looking deep into your eyes.

“Please,” he says softly.

Oh, that voice. You can’t resist it. You can’t doubt it.

You lean in; he leans in. There seems to be no air in this space between the two of you as you draw closer and closer to — 

“ _Mrow!_ ”

Leo jerks away like he’s been burned, chest heaving, and turns to stare down Nabi.

“Go away.”

“Taekwoon!” You’ve never heard him speak so strictly to Nabi. “Don’t be mean to him.”

“He’s interrupting.”

“Only because he’s hungry.”

Leo turns to direct his narrowed gaze at you. “He’s not watching next time.”

Uh, _next time?_ “Of course not,” you soothe, “but let’s just give him a little food, okay? To tide him over until dinner?”

“He doesn’t deserve it.”

You bring your hands down and push at his chest. “Jung Taekwoon, are you seriously going to starve your cat because he cuddled with me before you did?”

“…No,” he grumbles.

“Then let’s stop acting like Nabi’s a pervert and let him eat, yeah?”

“Fine.” He finally allows you to push him away, stepping back to give you your personal space back. “But you’re sleeping in my room tonight.”

“Oh. Am I?”

“And we’re locking the door.”

“Seriously, Taekwoon-ah???”

*

It takes almost a week for Leo to stop being mad at Nabi.


End file.
